


you will remember me (for centuries)

by Revantio



Series: Nothing is wrong [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, As background characters don't worry, Gen, I want this to be crack but here we are, In which Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi is All for One and everything turned upside down, Starts at the age of first time quirks manifested, This use a lot of OCs, being serious, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revantio/pseuds/Revantio
Summary: Thirty years old is too young to sacrifice himself to prevent world war three break out. It's too young to leave his Guardians behind. Yet Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tenth head of Vongola Famiglia, heaved his last breath, agonizingly painful due to his burning lungs, on the evening of cold December, preventing the assassination of America's president.... Except he isn't Sawada Tsunayoshi, but Shimizu Tsunayoshi, twenty years old, a resident, civilian university student at Masutafu city. Twenty years old is also too young to remember how he died and thrown away to another universe.( "Let's call it All for One.""Oh, it's a good name for Tsuna-kun's power! Since he take those unwanted to be his!""Well, either than that, we are gathered here for Tsunayoshi, so yes, i agree with the name All for One.")





	1. Prologue: wake up

**Author's Note:**

> This is just prologue, so this will not make any sense and a bit boring but please enjoy!!

Thirty years old is too young to die; yet it is old enough for mafiosi to hit the coffin. All he could hope as he struggled to breath with bullet lodging on his chest is that how his Guardians would fare without him. He hoped they will still stand as one and continue his unfinished work and bring Vongola back to their Vigilante roots. As he closed his eyes he hoped they would not blame themselves for their death; sacrificing himself to prevent the start of third world war.

Except he isn’t Sawada Tsunayoshi, who sacrificed himself at thirty to protect the president of United States. He is _Shimizu_ Tsunayoshi, who isn’t supposed to know how he died at thirty years old. Except, Shimizu Tsunayoshi is just a twenty years old university student, majoring in law, who is sitting down in the canteen eating with his friends; civilians, all of them.

Twenty years old is entirely too young to realize that he was a dead mafia boss of largest criminal organization in history, dumped in another universe, and time travel on top of that, too.

And so, Shimizu (Sawada) Tsunayoshi vomited.

 

* * *

 

His figure remains the same. Shimizu Tsunayoshi also have brown-caramel eyes, brown hair, chubby cheeks even though he is already twenty, and pretty short, too. The year is two thousand and eighteen, twelve years before his death in the other universe.

He had a younger brother. His name is Shimizu Hiroshi, a cheerful eighteen years old which reminds him to Ryohei- _niisan_ when he was talking about baseball, yet he hold so many similarities to the gentle and sweet Chrome in his everyday life. Hiroshi has brown hair, too, which jutted out in wild mane, yet unlike his own mane, the style was oddly similar to Takeshi's spiky hair.

They live alone because their parents passed away a long time ago and each one of them worked part-time. Mafia boss or not, Tsuna loved Hiro as Hiro loved Tsuna, and all is well in the world.

(And maybe this is a second time for a peaceful life, Tsuna thinks. Maybe he could finally relax and enjoy his life as it is. Yes, it hurts to leave his beloved family behind; even now his heart ache with thoughts of his Guardians and adopted family, but he had to move on, eventually. Maybe this time he could live peacefully and tell his stories to them in the afterlife.)

 

* * *

 

..or so, he thought, but he should have known better. This is _Tsunayoshi’s_ life, after all.

 

* * *

 

The governments of the world is in chaos.

As a glowing baby in china appeared in two thousands and ten, each year, the number of child who was born with supernatural powers increased. Even if the mutation (as how the world governments called it) did not appear when they were born, it would appear when the children were three or four years old. As such, children was taken away to camps, to be studied and understood. It causes extreme distress to the families and to civilians alike.

_What does this means? What’s going to happen to us?_

“It’s horrible, Nii-san,” Hiroshi’s brows creased in worry and concern as his eyes focused to the TV on the living room, “what is the government thinking?”

Tsuna picked up his mug of coffee, and quietly tried to drown memories of Vongola raids to various illegal labs; experimenting on children and flames, children and drugs, children and—

“—Nii-san? Your left hand is bleeding.”

Oh. Tsuna spreads his left fingers out, unclenching them slowly.

“I am fine, Hiro,” Tsuna replied, smiling, ignoring the disapproval of his little brother to his lie, “really, i am fine.”

 _Not his business, not his business, not his business, not his_ —

 

* * *

 

“Tsuna, what should i do?!”

It was Takahashi, his neighbor. Takahashi, who frantically slammed his door’s open, his face pale in panic, and his shoulders shook in fear. Instantly, Tsuna snapped to attention.

“Deep breaths, Taka. Deep breaths. What happened?”

Takahashi show his fingers to Tsuna; his _blue_ fingers, which made Tsuna’s eyes widens.

“This—“

“This sickness suddenly appeared!” Takahashi was half-yelling, “I have an interview today and my fingers are freaking blue! I can’t go anywhere like this and this is the first company to give me a chance of interview after one year!” And he began pacing in Tsuna’s room.

This brings headache to Tsuna. Yes, he pitied his friends on his sudden condition, but if the governments know that there’s a chance for young adults to manifest supernatural powers, then the world will be thrown into _more_ chaos. If they make concentration camps for teenagers and adults—if he himself is taken away, or if God forbid _Hiro_ , one day, manifested his own powers—

“Give your hand to me. I want to see.”

Grasping his current childhood’s friends in his hands, Tsuna breathed; in, out, in, out. He could feel the telltale of power in his own body; not lukewarm and familiar like his flame, no, this is so much more different. As if it was always there, begging to be used.

Tsuna wanted the blue fingers to disappear.

_And it did._

* * *

 

Takahashi was too happy to think about the implication of what Tsuna can do. He was too happy that he run out with a grin on his face and up to his interview. But Tsuna—

Well.

Tsuna watched his own fingers and willed them to become blue, just like Takahashi’s. Something seemed to _click_ inside Tsuna, as his fingers morphed to blue color of the sky. Tsuna willed it away. And it disappeared just as easily.

A nervous laugh escaped Tsuna’s lips, “that can’t be it.”

Something which sounded suspiciously like Reborn sounded in his mind then, _In denial now aren’t you, Dame-Tsuna?_

Tsuna gets up from his chair, busying himself with his homework and preparing dinner, the morning event forgotten. Even if his Hyper Intuition purred on _something_ , Tsuna ignored that, too.

 

* * *

 

Takahashi brings his friend, who has permanent glowing pink hair. He was a male, a professional Judge, and it’s threatening his career to have such ridiculous hair.

Tsuna willed it away too.

He looks ridiculous when he faced mirror, that evening. Brown is still the best color, after all.

 

* * *

 

Tsuna doesn’t know when, how, or where, but suddenly there’s group chat—a community, maybe? In that group chat the members are Tsuna, and Takahashi. The permanent members are only the both of them and it was from Takahashi’s insistence. He will frequently invite people who have shown supernatural powers, yet refused them.

It’s basically a place for them to set a meeting with Tsuna.

“Takahashi.”

“Yes?”

“Just—why?”

“Don’t be like that, Tsuna, i know you want to help them.”

Tsuna groaned, “Doesn’t mean my schedule could handle meeting ten people in a week!” He screeched, indignant; his graceful manner as mafia boss disappeared.

And Takahashi, the little shit, just laughed. “And that’s why you have me with you!”

Tsuna threw a pillow at the laughing man, scowling. He laughed harder.


	2. Arc 1: our community offers better life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick update because i cant just let this untouched in my pc. Irregular update in the future, sorryyy. Please enjoy this chapter!

_Glass nails, neon glowing eyebrows, permanent cold feet, forstbite fingers, ink tears—_

Wothout Tsuna paying attention, their group chat somehow grew. Takahashi was always there, now working as a barista, his black hair is smooth in a ponytail.

Todoroki Tatsuya was a son of a famous Senator, his appearance surprised Izuku and Taka broke to a cold sweat, but he stayed and watched Tsuna from afar and... he became a permanent fixture in Tsuna's life, no matter if he's a student on neighboring city's University. The pompous, rich looking-red headed man offers no explanation of his stay except the candlefire which lit from his finger. Then Midoriya Kentaro approaches Tsuna one day, bringing his little cousin with noodle hair, proudly showing off his mutated forest green hair. And he too, stayed. Akira Kuroyuki was a bit of anomaly, though. He approached Tsuna on the cafetaria, smiling, his curly black hair and round glasses offers a totally harmless, innocent image. And then he smirked and said, _You are probably the most powerful being in this world, currently. Shimizu Tsunayoshi-san, right? Mind if i stay with you, King?_ Tsuna has been too confused to offer anything other than a nod.

Tsuna doesn’t know why they even stay in the group chat if they don’t want their quirk erased (taken); they said they wanted to see the infamous Cielo (his name on this chat) who have been helping a lot of people. They have seen him work, each one of them; even knowing him in person and, in Akira’s case, since they turned out to be in the same class, they become fast friend. But still... why?

 

 ** _Cielo_**  
Why haven’t you guys leave anyway?

 ** _Cielo_  
**I mean, now you know how i work, shouldn’t you all leave this group chat?

 ** _MeganeKira_**  
Why, Tsuna-kun, do you hate me?

 ** _Greenie_**  
Do you hate *us? Me? This adorable bean?

 ** _Tatsuya_**  
You are honestly an ugly potato, Midori.

 ** _Greenie_**  
!!! BETRAYED BY MY OWN CONFIDANT

 ** _Takahahaha_**  
Why because we are your friends, of course!

 ** _Greenie_**  
Yeah, Tsuna-kun. You are a bit slow sometimes. But we love you anyway <3

 ** _Tatsuya_**  
I just wanted to see this mysterious figure people speak of in hush-hush.

 ** _Tatsuya_**  
And i like what i see. So i stayed.

 ** _MeganeKira_**  
As expected of Tatsuya~ Bold and always do what he wanted~

 ** _MeganeKira_**  
And i already told you this? Your level is 100 with a golden King crown beside it, so as a good joker of course i decided to follow you on principle

 ** _Takahahaha_**  
And that is why people call you weird, Akira

 ** _MeganeKira_**  
Do i look like i care?

 ** _Greenie_**  
Honestly no

 ** _Tatsuya_**  
Since Tsuna is already here, should we talk about list of clients? I already have a few who wanted to meet Tsuna.

 ** _Greenie_**  
Oh! Me too, wait, lemme get the list

 ** _MeganeKira_**  
Oh dear, a list... :c) Tsuna-kun, are you ready?

 _— hair of thorns, purple cheeks, candy-flavored food, permanent sleepy head, teeth of needles._ Adults, teenagers, even children.

They seek him without the knowledge that he took their powers, he took them to be his. He _hoarded_ them in his body and recorded each one of it. How many powers could he take? With his flames activated, how much power could Tsuna wield in this body? It scared him. It _terrifies_ him. It terrifies him so because power corrupts. Power always corrupts. As if time itself is waiting for Tsuna to succumb and morph to something he hated; it gave him _nightmares_.

Why would Trinisette give something like this to him? For what reason?

( _Wait_ , a small part of his Intuition purred, _wait..._ )

 ** _Takahahaha_**  
Tsuna-kun?

 ** _Cielo  
_**Yes, i’m ready. You can tell me who and set the schedule

 **_Takahahaha_ ** _changed his name to **Hawk**_

 ** _Hawk  
_**Okay guys, get ready now!

 **_Tatsuya_ ** _changed his name to **Aka-san**_

 ** _Aka-san  
_**Don’t order me, bird.

 **_MeganeKira_ ** _changed his name to **Joker**_

 ** _Greenie_**  
Akira’s name is already a moniker yet he still changed it, i don’t understand

 **_Joker_ ** _changed **Greenie’s** name to **Konoha**_

 ** _Konoha_**  
HEY!

 ** _Konoha_**  
I’ll get this back to you! >(

 ** _Hawk_**  
Hahahahah, smart name, Joker!

 ** _Joker_**  
Oooh, scary :3c)

 ** _Aka-san_** _  
_ Your idiocy hurts my brain cells. I’ll go ahead and invite some clients.

 

Tsuna looked at his phone and smiled, looking at his... _friends_ banters. He supposes, he could definitely survive with them. He could survive with his friends-almost-family here. They know the nature of his true power, even without Tsuna telling explicitly and they still stayed. His treasures. His family. This world might fell down to chaos but he is not alone. It will be fine.

( _Just like old times_ )

 

* * *

 

 ** _Bean_**  
Uh guys?

 ** _Bean_**  
I have.. bit of a situation, here

 ** _Tatsuya_**  
What happened?

 ** _Bean_**  
See, there’s my friend, she, uh, i met her in the internet

 ** _Akira_**  
And of course everything in internet is true. Many kind people. Such wow. Much impressive.

 ** _Bean_**  
Mean! I’m being serious here! Apparently my friend she, uh, lives in a village full of people with supernatural powers?

 ** _Bean_**  
She doesn’t say how they escaped the governments all this time but,

 ** _Bean_**  
I mean, maybe because it’s in the middle of nowhere mountain? She didnt say, i didnt ask. She is kicked out by her family however because uh,

 ** _Bean_**  
She doesn’t have any mutation of power and it brings shame to her family

 ** _Bean_**  
But her little brother, who is always in contact with her, passed away this year and she was asked to return to the village but it would be hard for her family then because of her condition so....

 ** _Bean_**  
get what i mean?

 ** _Tatsuya_**  
Can her family just move out of village then?

 ** _Bean_**  
I said that too but no they can’t, her parents are old and only need their daughter for their last years of life.

 ** _Hawk_**  
So....

 ** _Tiredyoshi_**  
So you think i could grant people mutations

 ** _Bean_**  
No, i didnt!

 ** _Bean_**  
Well, yes but! We never tried any boundaries of your power? Pleasedontgetmadatme

 ** _Bean_**  
And! and she’s just so pitiful her family weights her mind i just can’t say no and recommend our community to her

 ** _Akira_**  
Great! You are putting false hope to depressed woman!

 ** _Tatsuya_**  
I thought you couldn’t be more idiot than you already are but here we are.

 ** _Bean_**  
....... ;;;;;;; Tsuna-kun, tell them to stop

 ** _Bean_**  
And Tsuna-kun? Can you?

 ** _Tiredyoshi_**  
I... don’t know, Midori. You are kinda being an idiot now

 ** _Tiredyoshi_**  
But i... i think we can try

 ** _Tiredyoshi  
_**Giving her mutation, i mean. But i’m not promising anything

 ** _Hawk_**  
Is this your miracle feelings speaking again?

 ** _Akira_**  
Or is this your inability to say no and your stupidly big heart?

 ** _Tatsuya_**  
Oh. So he could, then.

 ** _Tiredyoshi_**  
Uh, a mix of feeling and heart? And i don’t know yet if i can, Todoroki.

 ** _Tiredyoshi_**  
But she sounds pitiful from Midori’s story, i can at least try

 ** _Akira_**  
If all else fails we can just sneak her to her family and kidnap all of them out of the village, easy peasy

 ** _Tatsuya_**  
“easy peasy”

 ** _Akira_**  
Well, you can buy everything can you, Mister CEO and Senator to be?

 ** _Tatsuya_**  
I’m not a bank.

 ** _Bean_**  
That’s not a no????

 ** _Tatsuya_**  
I guess. It depends on the item.

 ** _Hawk_**  
As expected of the Chaotic Good mom. And Rich Daddy.

 ** _Tiredyoshi_**  
I love you guys but please, PLEASE, no kidnapping

 ** _Bean_**  
Guys ;;;;;

 ** _Bean_**  
AND tsUNA you are seriously An ANGEL i OWE YOU LOTSS

 ** _Bean_**  
I’ll set the schedule for us to meet her!!

 

Putting down his phone on his table, Tsuna massaged his forehead. This smells Trouble, with capital T. But there’s something—he just can’t refuse Midori, somehow. Something that wasn’t his inability to refuse requests insisted that he helped this woman.

Even though Tsuna doesn’t know what he was doing most of the time.


	3. Omen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda long as form of my apology to all of you... for irregular updates  
> The story progress is rather slow, isn't it? But i promise you guys everything will turn to chaos on at least chapter five. We need one more members on our rag tag group, you see. In the mean time, i will try to publish other installments in the series instead. 
> 
> Since this story will be exclusively Tsuna-centric, the others will be told on other's perspective. Like his brother's, the first OFA user, Shigaraki's, and other characters's.
> 
> Thank you for all of your support, guys! I really really appreciate it!

She was a petite woman, with straight, long black hair flowing down her back. Her bangs covered her left eye, with her pale face, it’s no wonder if people mistook her for something else. When she spoke, she stuttered for a bit and her voice is soft.

As soon as they met the girl; Mishima Reika, her name, they agreed to accompany her to her hometown. Which is apparently, in _Hokkaido_. Through the mountain and thick woods, they are lucky they managed to reach their destination right before sunset. The group of five (Tsuna, Akira, Mishima, Midori, and Todoroki) stopped at a seemingly old shrine, Midori slumped to sit on the stairs and heaved a long, tired breath.

Ignoring how Akira and Midori was involved in a game of footsies while Todoroki stared blankly right in the middle of the two, Tsuna focused on Mishima-san who nervously shuffled to his side. He waited, but since the girl didn’t speak up, Tsuna broke the awkward silence with, “Are you alright, Mishima-san? Tired?”

“N-No, i’m fine,” she smiled, sheepish but grateful for the topic, “I should’ve asked you that, Shimizu-san. To come a long way like this....”

“A friend of Midori is a my friend too,” he lightheartedly said, smiling, “it’s fine, i’m curious about your hometown, too.”

“Right.... Thank you. And... in that regard can you... um.. right behind this shrine is the entrance to my hometown, so...”

She looked very nervous, shifting her foot from one to another, and Tsuna understand clearly what she wanted to say. She wanted him to ‘grant’ her a mutation, right now.

With a slight grimace, Tsuna replied, “Right... but i can’t guarantee you anything, Mishima-san. If i couldn’t grant you any power, however...”

“We will move to plan B.” Akira piped in from behind, fixing his glasses.

“Plan K for Kidnap and run, more like.” Midori continued, grumbling as he dusted leaves out of his clothes. How did a game of footsies devolve to war of leaves again?

She looked crestfallen from several seconds, but then she nodded, determined. She smiled and bowed down to all four of them, “All of you have come a long way to help me either way, and i will be forever grateful for that.”

Then best to not disappoint now, right?

“Well then... your hand please, Mishima-san.”

The girl instantly complied, offering her right hand, which Tsuna took and held in his hands. Ignoring how his three friends has inched closer in curiosity, ignoring Mishima’s nervous look, Tsuna closed his eyes. He could _feel_ the plethora of powers residing in his body, waiting to be used, and he let his intuition chose one with the right _taste_ befitting for her. It took a while, but Tsuna could feel something akin to bubbly and soft cotton-candy feeling in his gut and willed the feeling to move through his hands and then to the other.

It took a while, but then Mishima Reika gasped loudly as her brows creased in pain; she fell down kneeling as her long hair turned soft pink, glittering with seemingly invisible silver glitters. Midori quickly went to steady her and help her up, but then she slumped unconscious, leaning to Midori completely. The greenette yelped as he almost tumbled down with her added weight.

Slowly letting go her hand from his, Tsuna looked dazedly at her new sparkling, cotton candy hair. It.. worked. _It actually worked_.

“So you _can_ grant them mutations too.”

While Todoroki’s voice sounded as dull as his face, Tsuna knew by how his rigid he is, he is just as surprised and shaken as Tsuna is. Akira’s gentle pats to his elbow is the only thing keeping Tsuna grounded, at this point.

 

* * *

 

With Midori carrying Mishima on piggyback, they continue their way, and sure enough there’s a pathway leading to modern village. It’s like stepping to a new world entirely, by how it were surrounded by trees, but there are electricity and roads and kinda traditional houses and... yeah. It’s kinda bizarre.

It’s even more bizarre when, they approached a small ice cream shop to ask for Mishima family, they were greeted by a grandma with flowers blooming from her cheek and vines crawling on her skin. She looked at them suspiciously, but then she began fussing cheerfully as she recognized the sleeping Mishima Reika; her sparkly, barbie-ish pink hair did not go unnoticed as she gushes happily about how beautiful she is and how cute she was as a child.

Tsuna heard Todoroki muttered ‘ _i did not sign up for this_ ’ lowly and Midori’s resigned groan, but between Tsuna and Akira, they could steer the conversation enough for them to know their destination.

He thought their job is done, with Mishima smiling and teary eyed, she hugged her parents. Tsuna thought they could return peacefully; Akira smirking as he recorded Midori’s sniffling and Todoroki’s disgusted look at the greenette would be the closing, peaceful scene for today. But of course, that's not what happened.

“ _My Great Sky, you have finally come_.”

And his breath was caught in his throat.

 

* * *

 

When Tsuna turned around, a young woman in white, summer dress looked at him. Her flowing black hair was up in ponytail yet they reached her ankles, glittering stars in her completely black sclera met his hazel eyes. It unnerved Tsuna, how her eyes looked unseeing yet prickled through his being.

“ _My Great Sky,_ _we have been waiting for you_.”

The woman stepped closer to Tsuna, and he had to push down the urge to flinch or run. _Running from interaction is not an act of a dignified Mafia Boss_ , his inner-Reborn grounded.

“ _A harsh world awaits you_ ; _one you do not deserve to have_.” She continued with the same hush of voice, solemn and melodious yet unnerving, “ _My Great Sky, nothing we could do will ever be able to repay you. Forgive us, my Great Sky. We are sorry, we are so, so, sorry...._ ” Tsuna felt pure dread as tears began rolling down her eyes, her trembling hands reached for Tsuna’s in revere.

Yet after after the dread, quickly came the resigned, bitter acceptance. This is his life, after all. Like it or not, peaceful life will never come at him. Tsuna swallowed, bitter and heavy, and through his fears he managed to ask,

“Will it ever end?”

“ _Yes it will..._ ” impossibly, her voice turned even sadder, “ _...yes it will, my beloved Great Sky, through storms of tragedy and destruction, yes, it will end.”_

The young woman shifted her gaze to something—someone behind Tsuna; Midori stiffened as he received the stare.

“ _Just know_ ,” she looked straight at Tsuna’s eyes again, “ _we are always here for you. Always_.”

She left as abruptly as she came, leaving a small red bag in Tsuna’s hand.

It was quiet, as Tsuna stared at her long, ponytail hair and the last piece of her dress disappear in distances. The silence was broken with an old, raspy voice; Mishima’s father whispered in terrified awe,

“Why did the _Himiko-sama_ say that to you, young man? _Who are you_?”

Tsuna could only imagine how ghostly his smile looks on his pale face as he turned to face the aged man. He shook his head, “I don’t even know myself, Mishima-san.”

 

* * *

 

 **Greenbean**  
I still can’t believe...

 **Akira**  
I knew Tsuna-kun is interesting. Fufufufu~

 **Aka**  
Truly unexpected.

 **Hawk**  
What, whaaat? What happened?

 **Hawk**  
Don’t leave a man hanging like this i wanna know toooooooooo

 **Akira**  
Your fault for not coming :3

 **Hawk**  
Akiraaaaaaa : - (

 **Hawk**  
It’s not my fault my boss is short for staff right now! I can’t take a break!

 **Greenbean**  
Tsuna-kun can grant mutation to people

 **Aka**  
And he met a seemingly authentic witch

 **Hawk**  
Haha! I know he can do it!  
And what now? Witch??

 **Akira**  
The High Priestess of Stars herself foretell his future.

 **Hawk**  
WHAT

 **Hawk**  
ARE YOU SERIOUS

 **Greenbean**  
You know who that is, taka???

 **Hawk**  
NO

 **Hawk**  
I MEAN YES

 **Hawk**  
I have doubts about it but since the mutations appeared i do more research about those supernatural things or yada yada but

 **Hawk**  
I don’t know yet if she’s real? She's famous for randomly appearing and foretell big events like that 2014 tsunami, or that mountain eruption in 2016, not like anyone know her or believe her

 **Hawk  
**BUT SHE’S ACTUALLY REAL?

 **Greenbean**  
Yeah she’s legit i think, a whole village worships her

 **Hawk**  
Damn. What did she say?

 **Aka**  
More like bullshit. She foretells Shimizu through tragedies and tears.

 **Aka**  
I call drama. Totally bullshit.

 **Akira**  
There’s still a probability that it will come true, though.

 **Greenbean**  
She called Tsuna-kun ‘my great sky’

 **Greenbean**  
Then she cried while apologizing. It’s confusing.

 **Akira**  
I fear the day where you would use punctuation correctly like that, Midori

 **Hawk**  
True. Midori on good grammar is a serious Midori. This is the end of the world

 **Greenbean**  
HEY

 **Aka**  
Cielo means ‘sky’ in france, isn’t it?

 **Hawk**  
.....

 **Akira**  
Yes it is

 **Greenbean**  
Tsuna-kun? Are you alright?

               

Tsuna stared at his phone, considering, thinking. It was funny, how Tsuna somehow find a certified, worshipped _High Priestess of Stars_ on accident, while many people are looking to prove her existence. The very one with one hundred percent accuracy in foretelling future. A part of himself found it amusing that the Mishima family looked at him with something akin to worship, that when he left the village, nearly everyone greeted him and wished he could be back soon.

What was not funny however, is how his Intuition _purred_ in agreement to that notion. That he would _need_ to make use of the village.

 

 **Greenbean**  
Tsuna-kun?

 **Tiredyoshi**  
Yes, i’m alright, Midori. Don’t worry.

 **Hawk**  
You know i won’t care about that

 **Hawk**  
I mean, she might as well be 80% legit that everything will turn shit

 **Hawk**  
But, Tsuna, you are my childhood friend

 **Hawk**  
You have helped me a lot of times

 **Hawk**  
So even if everything turned shit, i will still be with you

 **Greenbean**  
Me too!!

 **Greenbean**  
Tsuna-kun, i told you i owe you lots so no matter what happened  i will stick to you!

 **Akira**  
And i to you, my King. It’s a joker’s job to be a joy to their King, no matter the circumstances

 **Aka**  
You people are such a sap.

 **Greenbean**  
Aaawww Aka, come on, say it too! Say you love us!!

 **Aka**  
I hate all of you, actually.

 **Hawk**  
Rich Tsundere Daddy aawww

 **Aka**  
But i stand by my point. I like what i see, that doesn’t change until now. I will still stay unless i state otherwise.

 

Tsuna might as well dragging them to the path of blood. He might as well drag them to never ending hell, like how he dragged his Guardians to the underworld. And he is rather selfish for wanting to be with them, but he pull his strength from his friends, that fact still doesn’t change until now. He gripped his phone and closed his eyes, a smile on his face.

 **Tiredyoshi**  
I really, really love all of you

 **Tiredyoshi**  
Thank you. I will try my best to protect all of you, too.

 **Akira**  
[ sent gif: Midori sniffling in eternal repeat ]

 **Greenbean**  
HEY WHEN DID YOU TAKE THAT

 **Greenbean**  
DELETE IT

 

There’s an uncomfortable sinking feeling in his stomach, as if he’s watching a car crash in slow motion. But again, he had to remind himself, he is not alone, and it will be fine. Yes, it will be fine.


End file.
